


如梦如幻月（like a dream, like a moon）

by JacarandaVon



Category: AU-如梦如幻月（original one shot）
Genre: F/M, James as some one rich? sorry I don't know how to TAG, Natasha as a stripper, Smut/porn with plot, first time posting, he calls her Natalia and she calls him James, 类似站街文？但是好像又不是？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaVon/pseuds/JacarandaVon
Summary: AU, 私设一箩筐！！！！（吃不下的就别往下看了谢谢！）冬哥没有固定人设，你把他当做霸总也行🤔️寡姐――脱衣舞娘，别骂我，只是一个设定，一个角色有无限种可能😊️第一次写porn，真的是第一次，多多包涵？如梦如幻月，Natalia 是James的月亮🌙，他们的相遇如梦似幻。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	如梦如幻月（like a dream, like a moon）

如梦如幻月

“你有很多种样子”

她的口红因为突如其来的、凶猛的吻弄得凌乱不堪，原本盘在脑后的红发因为男人粗鲁地撕扯她的发圈而乱糟糟地散落在脑后。男人像是疯狗一般啃咬着她的下唇，趁着她因为吃痛而微微分开上下齿时将他的舌头探进她的嘴里，用舌尖抵住她的上颚将她的嘴撬得更开方便自己的舌头在她口中搅弄、舔舐。

她被这个深吻堵得快喘不过气，她用手抵在男人的胸前，把头往后轻仰，稍稍用力地推着他。男人因为察觉到身下女人的动作而暂停了这个吻，他微微撑起身，有些恼怒地看着她，男人眼神里的不满让Natasha有些惶恐地缩了缩肩膀，“我.....我快没法呼吸了。”她躺在他身下，面色潮红，发丝凌乱，还有几缕发黏在她的额头上，绿色的眸子蒙上一层雾气，仿佛清晨的白雾笼罩在湖泊之上。

“是吗？”男人低沉悦耳的嗓音、道不明的情绪让Natasha感到一丝战栗。Natasha是个脱衣舞娘，她自认为跟妓女其实没什么区别，只要有人肯出大价钱，只要Madam点头同意，她随时都可以“属于”台下的某一个观众。但这是她第一次接客，她还是个处女，Madam很保护她这个“招牌”，她没想到今晚Madam竟愿意把她“销售”出去，想必这位客人下了大手笔。她学着Madam逼她看的那些电影里的女人的做派，缓缓用双手勾上男人的后颈，把男人压向自己，就在他们的唇差一点儿再次碰上时，男人一把钳住她的手腕把她的手拉下来，然后跪坐起身，居高临下地俯视着她。

“怎么了？”Natasha被这一举动吓到了，她好害怕男人的下一句话就是叫她滚蛋，她不想仍旧干干净净的就回到店里去，Madam要是知道了她没伺候好他们的“大客户”，她肯定会把她赶出去的。男人打量着她，最后目光停在她红肿的嘴唇上。男人伸出手抚上她的脸，随即用手扣住她的下巴，将她的脸轻微扭到一侧，他的眼神阴冷，毫无情欲，他的拇指轻扫过Natasha的上唇，用力在Natasha的嘴角擦了擦。

“把你脸上的妆都给我卸掉，特别是口红，给我擦干净。”男人不带情感地命令道，接着便翻身下了床，在床头柜处抽了一张纸巾擦拭着自己的嘴。  
Natasha随后也下了床，抓起自己扔在床下的手袋赶忙进了浴室。

她很认真地对着镜子卸妆，嘴唇因为刚才她反复地擦拭泛着另一种红，她听到了房门被打开而又被关上的声音，但她没太在意，因为她知道Barnes先生还会再回来的，她的直觉向她保证着。

Natasha卸了妆又洗了个澡后，她看向被自己随手扔在洗漱池上的胸罩和内裤，还有那件被她丢在地上的、紧得难受的银色亮片短裙，她犹豫着要不要穿上它们。从排风口处窜进来的冷风早已驱散了浴室里的雾气，她有些发烫的体温加上凉飕飕的风蒸干了她身上大部分水汽。这时浴室的门突然被敲响，Natasha惊了一下，便快步跨过地上的裙子伸手拉开了门。

Barnes站在门外，刚才穿在他身上那套深蓝色西装已经被他换掉了，此时此刻他只身着一件灰色的拳击短裤，他看起来清爽多了，在半个手臂长的距离内Natasha还能闻到他身上散发出的香味，不仅如此，他周身的热气也向Natasha袭来，她的脸有些熏红了。

Natasha回过神来才发现自己正一丝不挂地面对着他，她有些扭捏地夹紧双腿，用手环抱住双臂，挡住自己袒露的双乳，她没敢直视他的眼睛。在Natasha还没反应过来的时候她已经被Barnes一下子扛在了肩上，一个天旋地转间她的背撞上了柔软的床，她再次被他压在身下，而这一次，她已是赤身裸体。

Natasha的唇再次被他含住，一会儿后他用舌尖蜻蜓点水般从她的上唇掠到她的下唇，然后用牙齿轻轻地啃咬着她，他新冒出的胡子如小刺一般地扎着她下巴，一股酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍她的身子，她有些抑制不住地轻启朱唇发出了一声娇喘。Barnes的舌头借机滑进了她的嘴里，她开始小心地回应他，小巧的舌尖抵住他的给他一点点阻力，接着在他的挑拨下他们两的舌纠缠在一起，他更重地压向她，恨不得把她吞噬掉。

Barnes中断了这个吻，然后他的唇开始沿着她的嘴角往下移动，Natasha仍旧微张着嘴喘着气，感觉到他已经在吮吸自己的侧颈，她侧过头将自己纤长的脖颈完全暴露给他，双手无力地搭上他的肩。他在Natasha的脖子上留下一串湿湿的红痕，然后他热烈的、急切的吻一点一点落在她的胸脯上，当他开始用舌尖前后挑动着她早已挺立的粉色乳尖时，Natasha发出了一声压抑的呻吟，接着他开始含住她整个翘挺的乳尖，像个婴孩般不停地吮吸着，还时不时惩罚似地咬住并轻轻拉扯着，然后又转移到另一边重复着刚才的动作。Natasha的双手不由自主地抱住他的头把他压向自己，同时又下意识咬住自己的下唇抑制着自己快溢出嘴边的羞耻的吟哦。

“Bar...nes......先生......”她急促地喘息着，看着他立起身来随后狠狠打开她的双腿，一股热流随着她渐渐升起的欲望开始汇聚到她的下腹部，她能感觉到自己的腿间已经是一片粘腻湿热，她在他充满欲望的凝视下小幅度扭动着燥热的身子，她的胸前还残存着他口腔的余温，她感到一阵空虚，她想要更多。

“别那样叫我。”他的嗓音因为情动而略微沙哑，他俯视着她，舔了舔嘴唇，然后双手搭在她微微颤抖的膝盖上，慢慢向她的大腿根部滑下，直到他的双手紧紧地捏住她柔软的大腿内部，“我要你叫我‘James’，在我狠狠操弄你的时候，我想听到你叫出我的名字。”

“嗯——嗯——James.”他再次覆上她唇，更加用力地吻住她，左手往上罩住她的左胸开始粗暴地揉捏着，她已经发硬的乳尖被他夹在两指之间，他用右手手背来回轻轻摩擦她敏感的阴蒂和那早已经肿胀发红、向两边分开的花瓣，Natasha弓起身子迎合着，抬起臀部抵着他的手背，她感觉口干舌燥，即便他的舌还在她的嘴里翻覆着。Barnes的手掌覆住了她的下体，收回左手压住她因迫不及待而挺动的腰肢，他的右手很快就被Natasha身下的泥泞给沾湿了，他摸索到正在往外涌着汁水的穴口，然后试探性地插入了他的食指，突如其来的入侵让她下意识地缩紧甬道，温暖、湿滑、紧致的感觉让Barnes已经轮廓分明的柱身又粗硬了几分。他接着又插入了他的中指，两根手指在她的甬道内蜷缩摩擦着她娇嫩的内壁。此时的Natasha早已被一波又一波快感侵蚀了全身，颤抖着伸手来回抚摸着Barnes结实的胸肌，另一只手则是随着Barnes的手指进出她身体的节奏有一下没一下地扯着他后脑的头发。她更用力地往后仰着头，把腿分得更开，她觉得自己仿佛已经化作一滩水，无论是哪个部位都是软绵绵的。

Barnes加快了手上的速度，扩充着、湿润着她，即使他右手差不多都湿透了。Natasha在这样的冲击下开始呻吟出声来，她的手沿着他的腹肌、他的线条一路探到了他拳击内裤的边缘，接着她继续往下，指尖触到了发烫的圆弧的顶端，她急切地隔着棉质的内裤开始用手握住那根直挺的坚硬开始上下爱抚着，Barnes因为她手上的动作而喘了口粗气，自己也情不自禁地用力挺动臀部压向她有些冰凉的手。Barnes享受着她的服务，自己的手指也以一个稳定的节奏抽插着，随着他手指进出的动作，越来越多的黏腻液体顺着Natasha臀部的沟壑流到洁白的床单上，她身下沾湿了一大片水渍。

“James.......我，我不行了。”她呻吟着，更用力地挺动自己让他的手指能够进的更加深，可是这不是她此时此刻想要达到高潮的方式。

“把你的双手放在头顶上。”他喘着粗气命令道，他此时此刻硬得发痛，浑身如火烧般燥热难耐。情欲的火点燃了他深沉的眼眸，他看着Natasha将她修长白皙的双臂舒展开，随后固定到她的头顶上方，她丰满的双乳随着她这一动作轻微地颤动着，他咽了口唾沫。

他的手指在抽出来后还留恋似地在她有些肿胀的花核上摁压着、打着圆圈，Natasha则是在这一攻势下差点失了防守，她克制着身体深处即将要喷涌而出的快感，睁着她那双被情欲点燃的绿眼睛注视着Barnes把那两根沾满她体液的手指舔舐干净。

Barnes一边舔着手指一边欣赏着Natasha有意无意地扭动着她那盈盈一握的腰肢，她的眼神在欲望中闪着光，她此时的模样给他一种不知羞耻却故作天真的感觉。  
“小荡妇，我们接下来该干嘛？”他勾起一抹坏笑。  
“我......您让我干什么我就干什么，今夜，我由您接管。”Natasha伸出舌头舔了舔她有些干燥的唇，想要闭紧双腿却不敢有所动作。

Barnes怕是再挑逗下去他会忍不住射在他的内裤里，他微微直起上半身，快速地脱掉碍事的内裤，把一直被禁锢着的猛兽释放出来。Natasha看着他两腿间晃荡着的粗大的柱体，倒抽了口气，她不知道自己能否完全容纳下这般的巨物，她下意识地开始收缩自己的甬道，下身则是又溢出了些水。

“由我接管？很好，很好。”他一只手握着他的柱身慢慢俯下身，他吻上她的唇，她主动伸出舌头对他表示欢迎，在他们接吻的间隙，他早已将自己泛着水光的顶端抵在她的洞口处，Natasha轻哼了一声，她的穴口已经开始迫不及待地吸着他，她开始向他即将插入的角度挺着臀迎合他的进入。他感受到她的热情，更激烈地吻着她，然后慢慢沉下身子，试着进入她狭窄的甬道。  
一阵尖锐的刺痛从Natasha和他结合的地方传来，她将头转向一边中断他们的吻，她呜咽出声，一滴生理泪水从她的眼角滑落——那感觉很疼。

他意识到了些什么又赶忙从中退出了一些，但他的龟头已经完全被她的紧致与温暖包裹住，“嘘——放轻松，宝贝，放轻松。”他用空着的那只手将她的碎发别到她耳后，随即又抹掉她滑落脸颊的泪水。

“抱歉......”她的唇抵着他的喃喃低语道。他开始吮吸她的下唇，撑着他身体的左手轻抚她的脸，右手则是移到他们两具躯体紧密相连的地方准确找到她敏感的那一点凸起，开始轻轻揉捏。Natasha放松下来，接受他的挑逗，闭上眼睛与他亲吻，直到他感觉到还能继续再推入一些，他试着那么做了，并且很成功地把他半根阴茎挤了进去。Natasha对于突如其来的肿胀感有些不适应地扭了扭臀部，这让Barnes差点就泄在了半路。当他再一用力将他的全部都捅进她的甬道时，他们二人同时发出了似快乐又似痛苦的低吟，他已经深深地埋进她湿润的身体里，他喘着气把头埋进她的颈窝，他只是定在那儿适应着她因为呼吸而时不时紧缩的内壁。Natasha双手搂住他宽阔的肩膀，感受着他的硬度与长度，她下身的洞穴就这样被他填满，那种充盈而又有些刺痛的感觉让她有些沉醉。

Barnes撑起身子，低低地悬浮在她上方，他开始小幅度地在她体内抽插，每一次摩擦都给他带来不可描述的快感，他咬牙忍着要释放的冲动继续着他的动作。

Natasha感受着他在她体内的动作，每一次都带给她一种异样的刺痛感与肿胀感，她咬牙忍着不适。直到后面，他开始加快速度与力度，狠狠地整根抽出又狠狠地长驱直入，他低吼着在她身上运动着，Natasha的双手抓挠着他的背，在他的每一次撞击下都呻吟出声，她浑身香汗淋漓，快感渐渐涌起取代了之前的不适，一波又一波地情潮将她淹没，她没办法集中精力，她只想感受着他野蛮的撞击。他的抽插越来越快，节奏越来越乱，Natasha在他身下连连娇喘地哼唧着他的名字，“啊——James，哈啊，James......”她甚至用双腿环住他的腰身便于他能进入的更深。

在他凶猛的攻势下，Natasha迎来了激烈的高潮，她双眼昏黑，脑子里一片空白，她感觉体内有一股热流喷涌而出，高潮的快感席卷了她，她不由自主地绞紧内壁死死咬住他的柱身以此来延长高潮的余韵。而Barnes在她之后也很快地将自己的欲望喷射在她的体内，他的头用力抵着她的肩膀，将自己更深地挺入她只为了再多享受会儿迸发之后的快感。

他们两就这样一动也不动地保持原状，高潮过后的疲惫让两人急促的呼吸慢慢归于平复。

“今晚的月亮真好看。”Natasha哑着嗓子说道，她盯着几乎要圆满的月亮，有些出神，“月亮有好多种样子。”她又接着说。

Barnes终于半跪起身，从她的身体退出来，他顺着她看的方向看去，的确发现今天的月亮似乎更为耀眼，更为清晰。

“你可比月亮好看多了。”他站起身去给自己倒了杯酒。

“谢谢。”Natasha奇怪为什么自己的脸还是有些发烫。

Natasha是被刺眼的阳光叫醒的，她有些不满地翻了个身把脸埋进枕头里，她在嘴边咕哝着些骂人的话，直到用力的敲门声把她彻底吵醒。

“Natalia！你知道现在几点了吗？”房门被粗鲁地推开撞到墙上发出响声。她不情愿地坐起来，睡眼惺忪，头发乱翘，松松垮垮的吊带睡衣一边的肩带滑落到她的手臂上，她其中一个乳房就这样暴露在空气中。

“我马上就起来。”她打着呵欠说道。站在她房门口的Madam双手抱胸，看着她仍旧昏昏沉沉地坐在床上前后摇晃，她皱起了眉头说道：“你不过是被人睡了一晚，还没麻雀变凤凰呢，Romanova大小姐，立刻给我收拾好自己然后去工作！”

这就是她的一天了——早上在一个有模有样咖啡店当着服务员，夜幕降临后便下到地下负一层的大型夜总会场所去跳脱衣舞。Madam掌控着女孩们的一整天，她挂名经营咖啡店就是为了不放过早上也能赚些钱的机会，而且她的咖啡馆算是远近闻名，不是说咖啡有多好喝，反正来来回回也就那几种味道，主要是因为这里的服务员们都长得过于甜美，身材过于性感，所以这也是为什么来她们这喝咖啡的几乎都是男性。

在Natasha的生活里，白天总是比黑夜短暂。又一个夜晚降临了。

“我只需要你记住，你现在还是个处，昨晚的事你得给我当做没发生，知道吗？”Madam站在Natasha身后，盯着镜子里正在给自己涂上口红的她，Natasha疑惑地转头看向她。

“我不明白.......”她有些犹豫地问出口。

“你知不知道外面有多少富得流油的客人想尝尝你的处子身？你只要保持沉默就好，生意我来谈，Natalia，在这方面你可是个可长久利用的资源，你要是想混得更好就必须听我的。”

“当然，我当然会听你的话。”Natasha低着声音回答，她有那么一瞬间如鲠在喉，她的下一个“第一次”看来很快就要被“卖”出去了。

Natasha对着镜子调整着黑色蕾丝文胸，尽量把自己双乳推到中间挤出乳沟，她往前倾身抖了抖，她胸前的两团雪白呼之欲出。她接着又套上一件墨绿色的开衩长裙，将头发又弄乱些，红发随意披散，墨绿色的裙子将她的身材完美勾勒，镜子里的她一副欲火中烧的模样，绿色的双眸里承载着意乱情迷。

随着略低沉却不失淫靡的背景音乐响起，Natasha从后方阶梯缓缓踏上舞台，她每踩下一步，尖细的鞋跟就会与台面碰撞发出略有力的响声，而她的步伐又刚好对上音乐节奏。她夸张地扭着她圆润翘挺的屁股，走到舞台中央，她开始双手上下握住面前的钢管，开始从下到上扭动着。随着音乐声越来越低沉，她开始绕着钢管转圈，她慢慢地踏着猫步，慢慢地伸手绕到背后拉下她的拉链，直到她的衣领因此松垮地塌在她的胸上，半露出引人遐想的乳沟与黑色蕾丝边，她的肩带滑落到她的手臂上，她停止转圈，侧对观众，手扶着钢管开始弯下腰直到她直挺的背部与地面平行。接着她又慢慢起身，将裙子推到她的髋骨上方，她挺着双乳，双臂高举，开始摇摆自己的身体，直到裙子随着她动作幅度逐渐增大而滑落至她的大腿、到膝盖，最后落在她的脚下。

Natasha此时只穿着一件半包的、网状的蕾丝内衣，还有一件黑色的蕾丝内裤，她微张着嘴，双眼聚焦在台下某位观众的身上，观众席很暗，五颜六色的霓虹灯光都直直地打在舞台上，或追随着她的移动，她性感地舞动着，台下已经有人开始往舞台上扔一沓一沓的钞票，还有人吹着口哨，钞票砸在她的脚边，她意识到这一信号，然后开始双手背到身后，一边扭着腰一边解开胸罩后的排扣。她的胸罩松垮地挂在她的肩上，虚虚地勉强遮住她的两点，她以及其妖媚的动作脱下了它，一只手甩着它一边围着钢管转圈，胸罩被甩飞到舞台边缘，差点掉下台去，不知是谁的手快速地捡走了那件带着她汗液与体味的胸罩，她借着抬头的动作翻了个白眼。越来越多的钞票掉落在她周围，她做完了谢幕的动作，跪在地上尽可能多地把钱抱进怀里，她的双乳随着她的动作抖动着，她抱着一堆钞票颤巍着站起身，头也不回地下了台。

“Natasha，0号房间有客人找你。”即将上台表演的Lila对刚走下台阶的Natasha说道。

“什么客人？Madam在哪？”

“就是Madam让我告诉你的。”

Natasha心知肚明，Madam很快就为她又谈了一桩生意。她急忙跑回化妆间，将怀里的钱一股脑地丢在她的桌上，随手抓起挂在椅子上的一件刚刚好遮住她臀部的红色短裙套上，便赶忙往门口走。

她停在0号房间的门口，没有立马上前敲门。她站在原地胡乱地整理自己的头发，扯了扯自己的裙边，她突然发现自己没穿内衣，不过她很快就对自己的发现嗤之以鼻，不穿内衣又怎么了，反正迟早是要脱下的。她走上前去准备敲门，却发现门与门框之间有一条缝隙——门并没有关上。她皱起眉头，犹豫着伸出手推开了门。房间里一片漆黑，她也没听到什么动静，她疑惑着走进去，侧身把门关上。

黑暗中突然有人从她身后扣住她的腰把她抵在墙上，Natasha还没反应过来便又被捂住了嘴。她双手撑着墙，恐惧地睁大双眼，她能感觉到身后的人朝她的耳廓吹气然后又伸出舌头舔她的耳垂，她抖了一下，裸露的小臂上开始泛起小小的颗粒。

“嘘——晚上好啊，小妞。”

Natasha不可置信地愣住了，这个男人的声音是那么地熟悉，她还记得他昨晚夸她比月亮还好看。

“Jam...Barnes先生？”她在他放开捂住她的嘴的手后不确定地发声。

“我还是更喜欢你叫我‘James’，我的月亮”他充满魅惑力的低沉嗓音让Natasha下意识地腿软，他强壮有力的胸肌抵着她的后背，Natasha吞了口唾沫。他直起身子不再压着她，随手按了门边的一个按钮，房间内立即亮起了暧昧的暗粉色灯光。Natasha转过身，正好对上他玩味的目光，Barnes毫无顾忌地从头到脚打量着她，Natasha在他灼热的目光下感觉到周围的空气开始变得稀薄、沉闷，她舔了舔嘴唇，胸前薄薄的布料遮盖不住她凸起的两点。

Barnes一把把她拉进怀里，低头在她的唇上轻轻一点，随即抱着她转了一圈再一把推开她。Natasha因为这突如其来的动作跌坐到沙发上，她靠着靠背撑起身子，Barnes此时已经将她禁锢在他身下，俯视着她。

“从昨晚开始，我就一直对你念念不忘。”他的手轻轻地来回抚摸她因为仰视而绷紧的脖颈，眼里熊熊燃烧着对她的欲望。他看着她眨巴着那双雾霭朦胧的绿眼睛，调戏般问道：“你知道我现在在想些什么吗？”

“想着......你即将要对我做的事。”她挑了挑眉，语气里引诱的意味明显，她的指尖还不安分地开始在他的胸前打着圈。Natasha显然比昨晚更要大胆些了，她记得Madam说过，她们需要学会在勾引男人时慢慢掌控他们，不能只是一昧地屈服，要不然男人们会觉得她们很无趣。

Barnes嘴角微妙地上挑，一丝狡黠在他眼里闪过。他握住Natasha不安分的手拉到唇边，他盯着她，一边亲吻着她手指的关节。Natasha猛地扯回自己的手，然后双手环勾上他的脖子，把他拉向自己，她则坐起身子准备要吻上他的唇。

“等等，”他在距离她微张的红唇还有几厘米时稳稳地停住了，“现在，给我转过身去，跪趴在沙发上。”他命令的口吻让Natasha颤了一下。她突然明白了他想要干什么，可疑的红爬上她的脸颊，蔓延至她的耳根子，她咽了咽口水，在他深沉目光的注视下慢慢转动身子，跪在沙发上，双手撑着靠背边缘，她微微往前倾俯上半身，自然地翘起臀部。

他突然双手同时放到她的两瓣翘臀上狠狠地捏了捏，她吓得吸了口凉气。她敏感的、凸起的乳头隔着衣料摩擦着不怎么柔软的靠背，一股热流在她的小腹聚集。接着，他双手攥住盖在她大腿根部的裙摆开始往上拉，她紧紧卡在臀沟的蕾丝内裤暴露在外，她听见身后的男人粗粗喘了口气。

她的衣服被他扔在一旁，他开始慢慢俯下身靠近她，双手钳住她的腰把她稍稍上提，她双乳彻底压在了靠背上。她感觉到他的脸贴近她的发，他在她发烫的耳边吹了口气，Natasha浑身都因此泛起了小颗粒。接着他伸出舌头舔了舔她那充血发红的耳垂，她又是一颤，他的吻开始沿着她耳朵下方移动，火热的唇一路吻至她光滑裸露的香肩，他突然停下，在她的肩上轻轻吮吸着留下红印，然后他的吻向着她露出的后颈蔓延，Natasha敏感发地出细微的呻吟。他有些粗糙却宽厚的手正从她的腰窝处向上游走直到它们碰到她的挤压在靠背上的双乳。她能感觉到他的脸埋进了她的颈窝，他在嗅着她身上的似有若无的香味，她往后靠去，光裸的后背紧紧地贴着他宽阔的胸膛，Natasha傲人的乳房离开了皮质靠背，他快速地用手握住了那份沉甸甸的柔软。Natasha因为他粗暴的揉捏而轻哼出声，似享受又似煎熬，她在他身下调整着分开跪着的膝盖，丰满的臀瓣顶上了他的下半身，Natasha能感觉到他已然坚硬的柱状物正抵住她的大腿内侧。Barnes就这样趴在她身上，双手不停地把她的双乳蹂躏成各种形状，下身又一下没一下地挺动着，在她柔软的大腿处碾磨着他的坚硬。

Natasha浑身燥热难耐，她薄薄的内裤早就被穴口内不断涌出的液体沾湿，她的下身现在一片泥泞，那淫靡的汁水因为她扭动臀部的动作而溢出更多，甚至沾上了他黑色的西装裤。

“我的月亮......”他的唇紧贴着她的侧颈呢喃着，下身的动作却不似那般温柔，他能明显感觉到裤子上她留下的水渍，他意识到自己已经硬得发痛了，他猛地直起身子，一只手手紧紧扣住她的腰，另一只手不轻不重地在她的娇嫩的臀肉上拍了一下，然后迅速扯烂了她的内裤。Natasha因为突如其来的痛感绷紧了身子，她蹙着眉回头，却对上他那玩味儿的、充满性欲的目光。

“怎么？心疼这块破布？”Barnes食指勾着她那破碎的黑色蕾丝内裤在她眼前晃着，然后他把内裤揉成团扔到了地上，手上因此沾上了粘稠的、属于她的汁液，他坏笑着甩了甩手又说道：“看看你都湿成什么样了......”

“James......”Natasha只觉得口干舌燥，她眸子里的欲望之光迸发出来，她伸出小巧的舌头舔了舔干燥的唇，直勾勾地看着他，她魅惑地把腿又分开些，高高的翘起臀部，她那肿胀向外扩张的花瓣泛着水光暴露在他焦灼的视线下。

Barnes啐了句脏话，快速地扒开自己的衬衫、解开皮带，将他的内裤与外裤一起褪下。他那根早已饥渴难耐的巨物弹出来打到了Natasha的大腿上，硬硬地戳着她的大腿内侧。Natasha因那滚烫的端头的触碰而喘出声，她的手指深深地陷入靠背里。Barnes又俯下身，一手扶着自己的粗大一手攀上她的腰肢，他引导着自己准确无误地挺入了那湿滑、温暖的入口。他一寸一寸地将自己埋进她的身体里，Natasha尽管足够湿润但还是因为突如其来的异物填充而倒抽着气，她深呼吸放松着自己紧绷的肌肉，尽可能地让他毫无阻碍地进入她、填满她。

“宝贝，你很棒，放轻松......”他低哑的嗓音在她耳边响起，他的双手此时再次扣住她的细腰，只为稳住她下意识扭动的腰臀。Barnes自己也深深地吸了口气，感受着Natasha紧致地包裹着他，然后猝不及防地用力一挺，他完全没入她的体内。

“啊——”Natasha忍不住呻吟出声，她的头抵住沙发靠背，突然被贯穿的疼痛让她的双眼蒙上水汽。但是那阵刺痛很快就被饱满的舒服感取代了，Natasha咬住下唇把臀部翘得更高了些，身后的人一手将她环腰抱住，俯身下来把头靠在她的后肩上，另一只手撑在她的手边。Barnes享受着被绞着、被温暖着的快感，他安静地趴在她背上，听着他们此起彼伏的心跳声和有些混乱的呼吸声。

他温柔地吻了吻她凸起的蝴蝶骨，然后开始了小幅度地抽插，Natasha为了让每一次他插入时的那份感觉更加激烈，她调整着自己的姿势。他开始加快速度和力度，这个姿势让他能够顶入很深的地方，他捏紧她微微发抖的腰，将自己的坚挺猛地整根拔出而后快速地整根插入，他重复了好几下，Natasha在如此猛烈的攻势下浑身都似果冻般柔软无力，她娇喘着，汗水顺着她的下颚线滴到深色的沙发上，他们紧密结合之处随着他进出的动作而溢出他们混合的体液，沾湿了他下身浓密的毛发。

昏暗的包间里充斥着暧昧的水声、肉体时不时碰撞的声音还有男人粗重的喘息声与女人魅惑的呻吟声。Natasha被他揽着腰提起，汗津津的后背紧贴上他硬邦邦的胸膛，她下意识地想回头看他，只见他的脸压下来，他们的唇碰到一起。他把动作放缓，舌头轻易地就与她的交缠在一起，他满意地享受着Natasha主动的、欲求不满的亲吻，搂着她的手臂上移，大手罩住她颤动的乳房，按摩似地揉捏着，下身的动作渐渐加快。  
Natasha感觉到自己就要到达顶峰了，她不自主地收缩着她甬道的内壁，臀部也随着他的节奏前后运动着，她一手撑着靠背，中断了他们湿热的吻，另一只绕到他的脑后，埋进他的深棕色头发里，Barnes的唇顺着她的下颚移动，她往后仰着头将自己纤长的脖颈暴露在他炽热的唇下。

他亲吻、舔舐着她的脖子，下身的动作愈发快了，Natasha沙哑的呻吟像是催情的春药，她紧致、收缩着的小穴快要把他逼疯。他想到了什么似的突然将自己抽离她的身体，Natasha因这突然的空虚感而有些难耐地哼唧出声，她大喘着气，双手扶住靠背，难受地扭动着身体，臀部向后，妄想着能碰到他。她咬着唇，满脸皆是情欲的红，她那双被欲望填满的眼回头对上他深邃的眼眸，他不为所动，只是挑起一抹恶作剧似的笑。

Natasha有些乞求地望着他，将腿分得更开，左右轻微摆动着她粉嫩的翘臀，勾引着她身后的男人。

“James......”她试探着叫出他的名字，而后还舔了舔干燥的唇。Barnes的喉结上下滚动着，她暧昧的语调、嘶哑的嗓音窜进他的耳朵，他此时仿佛感觉到有一只小猫咪不安分地抓挠着他的心。他眼神一沉，立马握住她的腰固定住她，盯着满眼期待的Natasha一个用力便直直地将他的整根粗大捅进她的体内。

在Natasha发出满足而又带着痛楚的叫喊声后，他开始全力冲刺，一秒都不想再忍。在大概十几下毫无节奏的抽插后，Natasha被高潮的快感席卷全身，眼前一阵眩晕，而他则是伴随着一声兽性的低吼而在她体内释放了自己。

Barnes坐在宽敞的车后座，怀里躺着Natasha娇小的身躯。他把她搂得更紧了些，紧了紧披在她身上的西装外套。Natasha有些困倦了，头靠着他有力的胸膛，听着他沉稳的心跳声，终于合上了眼皮。

“我的月亮，你叫什么名字来着？”他低沉的嗓音浮在她的头顶上，他宽厚的大手与她小巧的手十指紧扣着。

“您可以叫我Natalia”她迷迷糊糊地回答道。

黑色的车身驶向绵延不绝的城市，夜空中的残月隐匿在深不可测的云雾后。

这世界上的一切都是没有尽头的。

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave your comments and likes😘️😘️😘️
> 
> I ll appreciate that from the bottom of my heart❤️💛️💚️💙️💜️
> 
> Thank U for reading.


End file.
